Problem: A silver pair of shorts costs $$2$, and a popular gold pair of shoes costs $2$ times as much. How much does the gold pair of shoes cost?
The cost of the gold pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $2$ $2 \times $2 = $4$ The gold pair of shoes costs $$4$.